Song for You
by Zodiac Cat Girl
Summary: Rachelgets picked to sing at her school talent show and Conan finds the Men in Black. Will he get the poison in time to see hear her sing?
1. Song Idea's

I don't own any of these characters or the song Brown Eyes. Be nice this is my first fic!! Any way here is the first chappie!!

Blue Eyes

"I can't believe it!!! I got into the talent show at school!!!" Rachel shouted as she ran around her room going spastic. _Sometimes I wonder if she knows that I'm here when she's like that_ Conan thought when he walked into her trying to figure out the commotion was about.

The Next Day 

"Conan, what do you think? Should I write a song or just sing one I know?"

"I think you should write a song"

"Really? You think?"

"Yeah, it would be sooo cool!"

"What should it be about?"

Conan's expression changed from cute to a sly grin and to tell you it kinda scared Rachel.

"I know what it should be about... it should be about that boy you like, Jimmy."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, I think I will!" Rachel said.


	2. The Men in Black

Oh, and by the way, in this story, Amy, George, and Mitch know about Conan being Jimmy Kudo and that whole story!! Chapter 2 

Conan was walking home to Rachel's house with Amy, George, and Mitch when he saw... The Men In Black (NO NOT THE MOVIE YOU IDIOTS!!!). _Wa...was... that them!! It has to be; I have to go after them!!_

Conan ran after them as fast as he could with Amy, George, and Mitch close behind him. They finally caught up to them when they stopped at an old factory.

"Listen guys, these men are very dangerous, so we need to be careful."

"Jeez, I hate havin' to carry this around these stupid pills all day," Vodka said as he put the case of poison down on the table next to him.

"You better not those!" Gin shouted at him.

"You know I won't, besides if these were to be found by the cops we would have more to worry about. Any ways lets get some sleep."

They flipped off the light and went to sleep. Conan and the other waited for a while before so that they would be sure that they would be asleep. Finally around one am Conan gave them instructions.

"Okay, guys you three stay here and be quiet. Don't move a muscle."

"Right!" all three of them whispered.

Conan slowly slipped past Gin and was tiptoeing toward the table with the pills on it. He got to the table were they resting upon. He quietly opened the case, snagged a pill, shut the case and sneaked back to where Amy, George, and Mitch were.


	3. Jimmy's Back

Chapter 3 

Conan rushed to Dr. Agasa's house as fast as his legs could carry him. When he finally got there he told Dr. Agasa everything. From when he saw them to how he got to his house.

"So can you change me back Doc?" Conan asked.

"Yes, Jimmy but it will take a while, maybe hours before I can get the antidote!" Dr. Agasa replied.

"Well, hurry up! I want to get to Rachel's house as fast as I can!" Conan shouted.

_For about five hours the Doc worked on making the antidote for me. I could barley contain my excitement. I can't wait to tell Rachel I'm back! Wait, RACHEL! She'll be wondering where Conan is, I better call her._

"Rachel, it's me Conan' 

"Oh gosh Conan, you scared me to death. Where are you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving with my mom and dad and that I'll miss you."

"What! You're leaving?! Conan... I'm going to miss you too, Bye"

"Bye, Rachel."

"Yes, good bye Conan Edogawa and Hello Jimmy Kudo!" Jimmy said as he pulled down the bow tie from his mouth.


	4. The Talent Show

Chapter 4 Okay I can do this; I can do this Rachel thought as she walked out onto the stage. Rachel thought as she walked out onto the stage. 

"Here is Rachel Moore, give her a round of applause y'all!" said the announcer.

"Okay...um...I'm going to sing a song called Blue Eyes (It's a Destiny Child's song but, I changed it to fit this story!)

Remember the first day

When I saw your face

Remember the first day

When you smiled at me

You stared at me

And then you said to me

I was the woman you dreamed about

Remember the first day

When you called my house

Remember the first day

When we went out

We had butterflies

Although we tried to hide it

And we both had a beautiful night

The way we held each other

And the way we talked

And the way we laughed

It felt so good

To find true love

I knew then

And there you

Were the one

Jimmy came rushing in out of breath and heard Rachel singing _Whoa, she's great and what a sight!!_

I know that he loves me

Because he told me so

I know that he loves me

Because his feelings show

And he's there for me

You see he cares for me

You see how deep in love

I know that he loves me

'Cause it obvious

I know that he loves me

'Cause it's me he trust's

And he's missin' me

If he's not kissin' me

And when he looks

At me his blue eyes

Tell his soul

Remember the first day,

The first day we kissed

Remember the first day,

We had an argument

We apologized and then

We compromised

And we haven't argued since

Remember the first day,

We stopped playin' games

Remember the first day,

You fell in love with me

It felt so good

For you to say those words

'Cause I felt the same way too

The way we held each other

And the way we talked

And the way we laughed

It felt so good

To find true love

I knew then

And there you

Were the one

I know that he loves me

Because he told me so

I know that he loves me

Because his feelings show

And he's there for me

You see he cares for me

You see how deep in love

I know that he loves me

'Cause it obvious

I know that he loves me

'Cause it's me he trust's

And he's missin' me

If he's not kissin' me

And when he looks

At me his blue eyes

Tell his soul

I'm so happy,

So happy that

You're in my life

And baby,

Now that you're a part of me

You showed me the

True meaning of love

And I know he loves me

I know that he loves me

Because he told me so

I know that he loves me

Because his feelings show

And he's there for me

You see he cares for me

You see how deep in love

I know that he loves me

'Cause it obvious

I know that he loves me

'Cause it's me he trust's

And he's missin' me

If he's not kissin' me

And when he looks

At me his blue eyes

Tell his soul

He looks at me and

His blue eyes tell his soul

The crowd went wild as Rachel blushed a deep crimson. She looked around and saw Jimmy staring right into her eyes. Rachel started to cry, it had been so long since she last saw him.

_Jimmy?! Is that him? Oh. my gosh!!!!_


	5. I Love You

Chapter 5 

Rachel walked casually walked to the back of the stage and walked over, well more like dashed over to, Jimmy and lunged at him.

"Jimmy," Rachel started to sob out, "I missed you so much!"

"I know Rachel and I want to say I'm sorry for making you wait for so long."

"It's okay, you're here now, that's all that matter."

"Come on, let's go," whispered Jimmy.

In Jimmy's Room 

They both sat silently on his bed, with Jimmy holding Rachel in his arms.

"Rachel"

"Yes"

"I want to tell you something"

"Okay" Rachel said turning around to look at his face.

"Well, I...I...I love you."

"Really Jimmy! I love you too!"

Jimmy leaned down to kiss Rachel when – BOOM!! Dr. Agasa blew up _another_ of his experiments. Before they knew it they both were laughing.


	6. Epilouge

Epilogue 

Rachel and Jimmy were married as soon as they graduated from high school. Jimmy started his private detective business and is now known all over Japan. Rachel has stayed by his side the whole time cheering him on and giving him advice. Their love grew stronger everyday.

After 20 years of being married, Rachel took delight in telling Jimmy he was going to be a father. Now they have two children a daughter named Alexa Noel Kudo and a son named Conan Anthony Kudo.

Of course you know there's no reason to say they'll lived happier ever after because you know it's gonna happen!! But sometimes I wonder what's gonna happen when _their_ children are in high school.

THE END 


End file.
